Lazos del destino
by yordansuarez
Summary: en el 2000. Luego de las operaciones globales de Abstergo por acabar con los assassins connor y aveline se encuentran en su infancia, en un refugio de boston ambos al principio no se agradan. Pero con el correr del tiempo surge una gran amistad muy familiar para ellos. pero tendrán el valor de afrontar y superar las perdidas que los unió y los llevo a formar parte de la orden
1. escape

Cap1

Perseguidos por el pasado

En las afueras de Nueva York 2000

La lluvia era torrencial, mi madre me sujetaba el brazo con fuerza llevándome atreves de charcos de barros y ramas entrando por el bosque dejando atrás nuestra cabaña, mientras trataba de darme valor para decirle algo, lo que sea, no entendía porque o de que estábamos huyendo, solo sabía que era algo lo suficientemente malo como para que mama se asuste de esa forma.

_¿Mama que ocurre porque huimos? ¿Qué sucede?

_ ¡Connor por favor solo has lo que te digo!_ me dijo alterada

_ ¡No tiene caso correr Ellen! _ ¡Te encontraremos! se hoyó alójelos

¿De quién era esa voz? , ¿Cómo sabia el nombre de mama?

CINCO DIAS ANTES

Nueva amiga

Mientras jugaba con mis juguetes mama se veía muy alterada al otro lado de la habitación de la cabaña, estaba muy tensa. Hasta que escucho el teléfono sonar, y como alma que lleva el diablo a toda velocidad fue a contestar.

Probablemente se trataba de shane, él era el único que llamaba o incluso nos visitaba debes en cuando. Ella no me dejaba escuchar sus conversaciones pero de todas formas me las arreglaba para esconderme y escuchar

_"Ho" "¡Hola!". Dijo tartamudeando.

"! No sabes por lo que estoy pasando William!"

William el maestro de papa o como lo llamaba shane el mentor. Realmente no sabía mucho de ese hombre. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo mama se ponía más rara y la conversación con ella

_"¿Pero como han podido?"

Mama hizo una pausa larga antes de responder bruscamente

_¡¿Dónde está shane?! "¡se supone que Abstergo no sabía del artefacto!". grito con impaciencia

Eso me hizo temblar, ¿Que sería Abstergo? me pregunte, ¿será el lugar donde trabaja shane?, me puse a pensar. Pero un nombre que jamás escuche sonó por los labios de mi mama

_¡¿Quién diablos es Daniel Cross?!

¡Wow! mama no era de decir groserías muy seguido a no ser que discutiera con papa

_¡¿Que ocurrió Nueva Orleans?!

Al oír eso recordé que días antes shane me conto que él y unos amigos irían de viaje a Nueva Orleans. Pero cuando le quise preguntar para que el solo me dijo tomándome el hombro que:

"Tu padre y yo tenemos viejos asuntos que arreglar en esa cuidad. Además de que visitaremos a la amiga de tu mama Alicia. Ella tiene una hija de tu edad se llama Ave…."

Pero en ese instante el llanto de mama me hizo estremecer

_¡Ho Dios mío Alicia!

_No no no no_ se tomó la cabeza comenzando llorar a punto de caer

_ ¿Mama que sucede? Salí de mi escondite para evitar su caída

_¿Que estabas haciendo allí connor? Me respondió tratando de contenerse

_Yo solo estaba_ . Rayos, cómo podía decirle que la estaba espiando

Nuestros ojos se entrecruzaron durante un tiempo pero ella se puso de pie secándose las lágrimas me hablo. ¡Ve a tu cuanto connor!

"pero mama"_ respondí confundido

_¡Que vayas ahora!_ Me grito

Ante tal reclamo solo baje la cabeza y me abrí camino a mi cuarto.

Pero otras palabras de ella rompieron el silencio ¡Connor! .Gire mi cabeza a tal voz, solo para que me responda. ¡Hablare contigo luego! ._Rayos sabían que eso significaba solo un gran problema para mí.

Tan pronto como cerré la puerta de mi habitación ella volvió su atención al teléfono. Me tire de lleno a mi cama con la esperanza de que ella no sea tan dura conmigo, pero en cierto modo ella tiene mayores problemas como para regañarme por solo espiarla

Tratando de despejarme un poco mama ya había tardado un buen tiempo en el teléfono, sé que me dijo que no espiará pero la curiosidad era inmensa solo era cuestión de tiempo no aguantaría mucho, pero con los problemas que ya tenía que más podía pasar, después de todo Papa se fue con shane a Nueva Orleans y estábamos en la casa de campo da la abuela, en algún tipo valle aborigen.

Raras veces cuando salía a dar unos paseos por el bosque a escondidas tenía la extraña sensación de que ya había estaba allí antes, ya sea por el olor de los árboles de pino, el sonido de las aves o los dibujos que encontraba gravados en las grandes piedras que veía en mi camino. Todo era bastante familiar incluso cuando me encontré con aquella niña, casi podría decir por accidente ya que ella me encontró a mí en una situación un poco embarazosa.

En uno de mis recorridos me acorde de que la abuela una vez me dijo que siempre quiso la pluma del águila con la marca blanca de flecha en su lomo, pero que nunca pudo conseguirla ya que era muy rara y muy escurridiza y que muy pocas veces pudo verla, pero tenía la sospecha de que se encontraba por el centro del valle en el árbol más alto.

Para ese momento ya tenía calor así que me acerque a un rio que pude ver a lo lejos, cuando pude mojar mi rostro y levantar mi mirada mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. El águila con la marca blanca de flecha en su lomo sentada en la rama de un árbol que había caído al rio por la tormenta de hace unos días. Trate de mantenerme calmado porque probablemente no se había percatado de mi presencia.

Trate de acercarme por unas rocas al costado del rio, intentando aplicar trucos de casería que me había enseñado Papa para acercarme a una presa, pero al momento de estar increíblemente cerca de ella, mis piernas sintieron un rose peculiar cuando puse mi mirada al suelo, abrí los ojos horror al ver una serpiente a mi lado. No tenía planeado que eso pasara y justo en ese momento _¡maldición! Dije alterado

Solo pude reaccionar de la forma más instintiva y la golpeé a un costado y salí corriendo pero al instante de hacerlo me caí al suelo, dándome cuenta de que mi horror se cumplió, me mordió en la pierna que había utilizado para alejarla.

El dolor de apoco empezaba a aumentar con el posar del tiempo, pero para mí mala suerte la serpiente no había terminado conmigo, se acercaba a mí con la intención de lanzar su ataque final, mirándome con unos ojos penetrantes que paralizan el alma y justo antes de que salte a mi cuello unas garras se incrustaron en su cuello y mandíbula. Con unos dos picotazos bien certeros acabó con la vida de mi atacante.

Mientras ella se comía a la serpiente frente a mí solo podía pensar que en lo afortunado que fui, pero aún quedaba un problema la ¡picadura!, Como podía hacer para arreglar esto, se me acababa el tiempo, pero del fondo de mi mente vino a mí un recuerdo de que cuando mi mama paso por la misma situación Papa le chupo el veneno y le puso un hongo raro para que no empeorara.

Al volver en mí, me incline empecé a chupar como loco mi herida, en ese instante lo que parecía una flecha salió de los arbustos para incrustarse en el árbol caído del rio. Asustando al águila

_¡¿Pero qué demonios?!_ Dije frustrado

_¡no puede ser! _¡casi lo tenía! Se hoyo a lo jejos

Por lo que pude oír no era nada que sonara masculino o alguien adulto, pero cada vez se acercaba más y con demasiada prisa

_¡¿Quién es?! _ pregunte con preocupación

Pero al no recibir respuesta volví mi atención a mi herida que estaba empezando a tener un tono rojizo y dolía cada vez más,

_¡vamos! Me dije a mi mismo, esto no puede terminar así

Pero una voz sonó en mi desesperación

_Creo que tenemos un problema _ sonó un poco juguetona

Mire hacia el sonido de la voz y para mi sorpresa era una niña, casi podría decir que de mi edad estaba vestida con pantalones azulados, una camisa a rayas, con un tela de color rojo como cinturón, un par de guantes de cuero y una gorra roja con la letra (D), Pero sobre todo me llamo la atención de que llevaba un arco de madera y flechas de repuesto en su espalda

_¿Qué miras? Me dijo confundida

_¡Yo! Respondí sin percatarme de que había quedado como un tonto, por el hecho de que me que mirándola como un baboso

_¡Quién más podría ser! Respondió irónica

_Perdón es que me tengo un problema aquí. Girando mi cabeza y señalando mi herida

_¡Mierda!_ dijo acercándose a mi pierna

_Cuanto tiempo llevas chupando la herida

_Cuatro o cinco minutos creo

_Por el color de la herida parece que tendremos que ¡contarla!

_¡Que! Lance alterado

_Solo estaba jugando. Dijo entre carcajadas _debiste haber visto tu cara jajajajjajajaj

_ Esto no es para reírse. Respondí bruscamente

_De acuerdo, veamos que podemos hacer con esto

_Mmmmm, ¡ya se! , Tengo todo lo necesario en mi casa

_Apóyate en mí y no tardaremos mucho en llegar

Tomándome el brazo me ayudo a ponerme de pie e ir rumbo a su casa

_por cierto me llamo devora y tu

_ Connor

_¡Bien connor no perdamos más tiempo!

Y partimos a su casa, vaya mucha era la suerte que tenia

Pase de ser cazador a ser presa y ahora tenía una salvadora que más podía pasarme


	2. recuerdos

**Detalles a tener en cuenta:**

_Al parecer olvide colocar detalles acerca de mi ficción, Como ya ha podido leer hasta ahora nuestro protagonista es connor pero una versión moderna. Pero a diferencia de Desmond el pertenece a una línea de sangre directa a la de el antepasado (Connor Ratohnhaketon kenway)._

_Los hechos iniciales transcurren durante el año 2000, en el momento en que gracias a Daniel Cross los templarios lograron realizar grandes operaciones de exterminio y captura de Assassins alrededor del mundo para acabar con la hermandad, pero en especial una llamada (operación: anillo de Dios) que se llevó acabo en Nueva Orleans._

_Allí ocurre la mayor de las masacres causadas por los templarios en U.S.A. *dato a tener en cuenta_

_Connor y Aveline se conocen a los 10 años en unos de los últimos refugios que le quedan a la hermandad en Boston. Pero ambos han visto la muerte de sus seres amados, todo su mundo se vino abajo de la peor manera posible. Sus corazones se llenan de odio y venganza contra los templarios conocidos ahora como Abstergo, su objetivo principal será Daniel Cross ya que por su culpa les arruino la vida. Así empieza una especie de competición entre ellos que son entrenados por el maestro assassins William Miles. En su camino de aventuras conocerán lo que es la amistad, el compañerismo, (pero en especial el amor), el perdón, la compasión, los celos, etc._

_Puede que encuentren diálogos del juego en algunos capítulos, derechos de personajes reconocibles a UBISOFT, pero la mayor parte la historia será proveniente de mi cabeza._

**Personajes conocidos hasta ahora:**

**Ellen: Madre de connor. Edad 30**

**Shane: Amigo del padre de connor. Edad 35**

**Deborah: Amiga y salvadora de connor en más de una ocasión *(dato curioso). Edad 11**

**Connor: Protagonista principal. Edad 10**

**Eva: Abuela de connor. Edad 53**

**CAPITULO 2:**

**PERSEGUIDOS POR EL PASADO PARTE 2**

Respirando muy acelerado, mi corazón estaba demasiado inquieto, cada paso se volvía una tortura. Mama no se detendría por nada del mundo ni aunque le suplicara, todo era demasiado confuso para mí, Papa y Shane no habían regresado de su viaje y Deborah se encontraba a otro lado del valle.

Nuestros perseguidores estaban cada vez más cerca, parecían como lobos hambrientos persiguiendo a un par de venados asustados. Lo único que mama pudo llevar consigo fue una mochila, ya sea por la lluvia o cualquier otra cosa algo dentro de mi empezó a surgir en medio de la persecución.

Empezó como un horrible dolor de cabeza

_¡haaaa!

_connor que ocurre

_¡mama!…. Mi cabeza mama ¡me duele mucho!

_no tenemos tiempo para esto por favor intenta continuar

_¡están aquí! Pude oír

_¡mierda!

Lo último que pude ver fue a mama intentando levantarme del suelo, todo empezó a volverse borroso luego todo se volvió oscuro

Me sentía muy extraño sentía que volaba dentro de mi propia mente, empezaron a aparecer puertas amuralladas a mi alrededor con extrañas marcas en ellas que reflejaban una luz azul brillante.

Luego de unos momentos me hundí en el profundo abismo, poco a poco empecé a sentir un frio desgarrador por mi cuerpo, podía oír el viento resoplar con fuerza cuando pude abrir los ojos empecé a tener visualizaciones extrañas, como recuerdos pero no era yo, estaba completamente atónito cuando de pronto escuche una voz en medio de un bosque nevado _¡connor! Luego volteo para ver a una mujer de piel oscura con un atuendo extraño y con pieles de animales en lo que parecían unas botas negras y otro poco en sus brazos

__Soy Aveline de Grandpré… tú hermana de Nueva Orleans _

Sin que me diera cuenta estaba empezando a hablar __Si Aquiles me dijo que vendrías _

Ella parecía muy ansiosa pero a la vez preocupada

__Busco a un Lealista, el oficial Davidson del regimiento etíope de Lord Dunmore_

__Si ese regimiento ha pasado por aquí, mira la destrucción que ha dejado._

__Su rastro lleva por aquí, Lo seguiremos con cuidado_

Pero en ese momento todo se volvió escuro de nuevo, al abrir los ojos pude sentir el contacto de mama en mi cuerpo y su profunda respiración. Estaba cargándome en medio de la lluvia intente moverme pero no podía intente pronunciar una palabra con la poca fuerza que tenía.

_Mama. Implore con un pequeño suspiro apenas audible

Luego la vi, estaba bastante desarreglada y sus ojos estaban al borde del llanto mientras trataba de recuperar el control de mi cuerpo. El dolor en mi cabeza empezó al volver pero esta vez mas fuerte

_haaaaaa grite del dolor

Apenas podía escuchar a mama intentar decirme algo

_connor… hijo mío… cuanto lo siento

_malditos templarios, maldito Vidic

_nunca creí que esto pasaría de nuevo, no a ti

Fue lo último que me dijo antes de que me sumerja de nuevo en el abismo oscuro, al abrir de nuevo los ojos me encontraba caminando en el bosque nevado junto a aquella mujer tratando de mantenerme calmado su voz rompió el silencio

__¡connor!_

__¿sí?_

__supongo que Aquiles te habrá contado el porqué de mi misión y mi compromiso con la hermandad_

__Si algo me comentó pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

__Bueno…. Tu sabes algo de mi vida y mi misión con los assassins, lo más justo sería que me comentaras la tuya ¿Por qué te convertiste en un assassin?_

__Mmmmmm no lo se _

__o vamos no puede ser tan emocionante como la mía_

__De acuerdo pero… no es una historia feliz…_

__Cuando tenía 10 años los templarios invadieron mi aldea,… masacraron a mi gente…. y causaron la muerte de mi madre en el incendio… no pude ayudarla._

El silencio se apodero de la situación en ese instante antes de que ella muy apenada contestara

__Lamento lo de tu madre… nunca pensé que… lo siento_

__No te preocupes… no es tu culpa… Tu solo estabas curiosa_

__Si pero… _

__No tiene caso seguir hablando de eso… ocurrió hace ya mucho tiempo… además _

__El único nombre que pude obtener con los años fue el de Charles Lee y el mi padre Haytham son los maestros templarios que están conspirando con la corona e imponer sus creencias, ¡sus reglas! Ellos junto a sus seguidores planean apoderarse por completo de la nación _

__Supongo que ya has captado él porque de mi misión_

__Si… tú quieres vengarte de Charles Lee por lo de tu madre _

__No… lo que quiero es hacer justicia por ella y mi gente_

__Llámalo como quieras para mí eso suena a venganza, además no me has dicho como te uniste a la hermandad… _

__¿cómo conociste a Aquiles?_

__No fue mi decisión ser un assassin, jamás imagine que existía una orden así. Fue algo que se me presento, ofreció y yo solo simplemente acepte._

__Eso es una tanto extraño… ¿quién podría ofrecerte así de simple ser un assassin?_

__¡ya estamos muy cerca!_

__¿cómo lo sabes?_

__porque nos están observando_

Mi cabeza estaba volviendo a doler, sentía que todo estaba por terminar pero pude oír unas últimas palabras de la mujer llamada Aveline

__¡por allí!, ¡entre los arboles!_

Y de connor

__¡Una trampa! Sigue al centinela…. Yo me ocupo de estos hombres_

Al despertar pude sentir y ver a mama dándome palmadas en mi rostro tratando de despertarme _connor… hijo despierta

Poro tan ponto se percató de que estaba consiente se apresuró a esconderme en un arbusto cercano, al estar inmóvil solo podía abrir y cerrar los ojos.

Mientras ella al estar cubriéndome con ramas y hojas de los arboles podía ver luces de que parecían linternas acercándose por el bosque, _¡mama… que está pasando! Dije apenas moviendo los labios

_connor

_escúchame atentamente… en esta mochila tienes todo lo necesario para atravesar el valle

Su voz era apresurada y casi al borde del llanto, tenía miedo de tan solo pensar que esta sería la última vez que la vería

_intentare alejarlos lo más que pueda… cuando ya no oigas nada sales y tomas el camino al sur, allí encontraras un campamento dentro de una cueva… busca a un hombre llamado William Miles y le dices que Ellen te envió.

_te amo connor

Finalizo dándome un fuerte abrazo y llorando en mi hombro, yo tampoco pude evitar contener las lágrimas y con mi poca fuerza de voluntad pronuncie _también te amo mama…

**CINCO DIAS ANTES**

Atardecer de problemas

Mientras que Deborah me ayudaba a caminar ya que mi herida no lo hacía nada fácil, recordé que alguien lanzo una flecha en mi dirección asustando al águila que me salvo así que rompiendo el silencio le pregunte

_ ¿tu lanzaste la flecha que asusto al águila?

_falle… no era mi intención asustarla. Me respondió un tanto frustrada

_fue un gran tiro…pero ¿porque querías matarla?

_¡acabo de conocerte y ya parece que me estas interrogando no crees!

_ lo siento… no creí que te molestara tanto. Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que ella respondió

_ja ja ja… sí que eres fácil de intimidar… solo estaba jugando contigo

_De acuerdo te lo diré… esa supuestamente inocente águila tomo algo de gran importancia para mí y ya que no he podido encontrar su nido o madriguera, donde yo creo que lo oculto… tomare algo que ella también quiera mucho

_No creo que eso sea justo… Le respondí en total desacuerdo. _Los animales de cualquier tipo solo siguen sus instintos… nadie tiene derecho a hacerles daño por un motivo como ese.

_Bien… discúlpame por ser tan resentida señor perfección. Arremetió sarcásticamente dejándome caer en el suelo.

Intentado mantener el equilibrio solo pude aferrarme a un árbol más cercano y cuando pude volver a verla solo estaba como en posición de pelear o algo parecido y en medio del enojo le grite. ¡Pero qué ocurre contigo... no puedo caminar…!

Pero ella solo pudo susurrarme, mirándome con una cara muy alterada _silencio…

Ella volvió lentamente hacia a mí y me cubrió con un poco de tierra mojada y podrida que encontró en el suelo y rápidamente nos lanzó a un arbusto.

_que ocurre… .Tratando de entender lo que ocurría

_solo cállate y mira al frente…

Mientras más pasaban los segundos más evidente se hacía, una osa acompañada por sus dos crías y se interpusieron en nuestro camino, nunca había visto a oso de tan cerca papa me había contado de los grandes que eran pero… Dios esa madre era enorme. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando me di cuenta de que una de las crías se estaba empezando a acercar a nuestro improvisado escondite. Se acercó tanto que hasta podía sentir su aliento y de la nada empezó a olfatear a su alrededor… mientras trataba de mantener la calma solo rogaba al cielo que no nos encontrara o seria nuestro fin.

Mis ojos se dirigieron a Deborah, pero ella solo me miraba decepcionada cuando de ponto ella saco un pequeño cuchillo de su lado oculto de su bota. Ambos nos miramos lentamente, sabíamos que si la cría de oso nos descubría su mama acabaría con nosotros pero lo que hiso después fue algo que nunca otra niña había hecho por mí.

Lentamente su mano se acercó a mi rostro y frotando su pulgar suavemente en mi mejilla, sonriéndome de una manera confusa para mí empezó a acercarse a mis labios

_¿Que estás haciendo?...

_solo cállate

Y me deje llevar por el momento, nunca me imaginé que mi primer beso seria en una situación así. Pero antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los míos un estruendo irrumpió en el aire asustando a los pequeños osos y a su madre.

_¿Pero qué demonios?. Deborah exclamo

_Creo que fue un disparo.

_Si lo oí no estoy sorda pero ¿de dónde vino?

Pero de un segundo al otro empecé a sentirme mareado y con algo de nauseas, probablemente se trataba de la picadura de serpiente, con todo lo que ocurrió se me había olvidado mi herida.

Mis piernas empezaron a decaer y mis sentidos se adormecían, empecé a caer al suelo teniendo visiones borrosas de lo que ocurría. Solo pude ver a Deborah acercarse a mi muy apurada repitiéndose las últimas palabras que oí antes de desmallarme __connor…_

Pero al desmallarme tuve un sueño muy extraño cosas que nunca había visto antes y oía voces que no reconocía y no entendía muy bien.

__Aunque otros hambres sigan ciegamente la verdad… recuerda…_

__Nada es verdad… _

__Aunque otros hombres se dejen_ _llevar por la ley o la moral… recuerda…_

__Todo está permitido_

__Luchamos en la sombras para servir a la luz… somos assassins…_

__NADA ES VERDAD TODO ESTA PERMITIDO_

__Bienvenido a la hermandad hermano Altair_

Luego empecé ver y estaba en lo que parecía un escritorio, veía mis manos y estaban muy arrugadas escribiendo una carta

__ cuando era joven gozaba de gran libertad… pero no la valoraba… tenía tiempo… pero no lo disfrutaba… y tenía amor pero no lo sentía. Pasarían muchas décadas hasta comprender el significado de los tres, ahora en el ocaso de mi vida la comprensión se ha transformado en satisfacción, Amor, libertad y tiempo antaño tan desechables son ahora lo que me impulsa en especial el amor. Para ti mi Sofía, nuestros hijos, para nuestros hermanos y hermanas y el basto y maravilloso mundo que nos dio vida y nos mantiene en ascuas con infinito afecto siempre tuyo EZIO AUDITORE._

Pero en ese instante empecé a sentir un frio tan real para darme cuenta de que me encontraba afuera de una caza muy grande en donde podía ver a un anciano de color decirme unas palabras.

__Connor…_

__¿Que ocurre Aquiles?_

__Tengo una tarea para ti y puede que te guste…_

__¿De qué se trata?_

__He recibido una carta de un viejo amigo de Nueva Orleans informándome que su alumno vendrá a Nueva York y necesita tu ayuda para encontrar a un tal Devidson de regimiento etíope de lord Dunmore_

__Si… creo haber visto a ese regimiento merodeando por la zona este del valle_

__¿Entonces que estas esperando? Hoy mismo está buscándote en el valle _

__Ha por cierto… su nombre es Aveline de Grandpré_

__¿Aveline? ¿Qué es una mujer?_

__Si ¿por qué lo preguntas?_

__Nada… solo curiosidad _

__Ha es verdad no esas acostumbrado a estar con una mujer pero espero que un galán como tú se haga notar por una._

__Aquiles no tengo tiempo para esto_

__Entonces vete que tu dama te está esperando… jajajaja_

Mis ojos se empezaron a abrir lentamente y sentía un pequeño ardor en mi lengua, al tratar de mirar a mi alrededor solo veía paredes viejas de madera. Pero de pronto escuche una voz familiar y bastante engreída.

_valla… bella durmiente… sí que me has pegado un susto allá afuera…

Tratando de hacer caso omiso a su arrogancia solo suspire y mire el techo de la habitación. Pero tan pronto como noto que no quería hablar en ese momento su hostilidad se hizo presente

_vamos… sabes solo estoy jugando contigo…

Pero solo quería silencio en ese momento, me dolía mucho la cabeza y solo quería paz pero sabía que ella no se detendría así que le seguí el juego

_¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? Le pregunte en un tono muy cansado

_como cuatro horas… ya es de noche… y estamos en mi casa

_siento como si hubieran pasado días… respondí

_¿Connor?

_Si…

_¿por qué estabas hablando dormido?

En ese momento recordé el extraño sueño que tuve, parecía tan real como si hubiera estado allí.

Y ¿quién es Aveline?...

**Palabras del escritor: **_Bueno muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta ficción de Assassins creed. Significa mucho para mí. Como muchos fanáticos de videojuegos, series, películas o incluso creaciones originales. Todos queremos crear un mundo con respecto a dicho tema. En esta página encontré el lugar para hacerlo_

_Un súper agradecimiento a tinkerbell265 quien me dio la inspiración y el empujón para crear esta ficción _

_Tengo muchas ideas y escenas en mi cabeza que espero poder escribir._

_También si lo desean pueden contactarme por Tumblr que es yordansuarez_

_Y bueno nada, los espero en mi próxima actualización _


End file.
